VTamers
by X Tsuzuki X
Summary: Ritsuka and his twin must fight to survive, but what would happen when they meet someone entirely new, someone who is suppose to hate them? Is he friend or foe? RXS rating may go up.
1. Prolong

_**AN: This is my second fan-fic. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Prolong: The beginning**_

Born in a cursed family where twins stop aging at the age of 21. Legend has it that their great-grandmothers from the fourteenth century made a deal with a demon for the power of changing into an animal and to stop aging process making them think they were immortal.

What the demon didn't tell them was that even though they can heal at a remarkable rate, they can still die by wounds to the heart or neck. The sisters sold their souls in the pack without that little information.

Six centuries has passed since that dreadful night. The Takeshi clan since then decided to use their gift to help people who were less unfortunate. Until one night the clan was ambushed and was said to be wiped out. Only one member survived the attack: Kent Takeshi while his brother died slowly in his arms.

He married a woman named Riku Yagami and had a set of twins. At the age of eight Yuri and Ritsuka were sent to a friend's house for a company party. Some unexplained visitors showed up and attempted to finish the job that was set out long ago when Yuri and Ritsuka were not there.

When the twins arrived they watched as their house went up in flames. Their parents were pronounced dead and they soon became orphans. Ritsuka and Yuri decided from then on to study as much defense and weaponry they can. They decided on separate skills so they could be ready for anything.

By their 21 birthday they were indestructible, canny, and lethal. They were still unaware what would happen to them on their 21 birthday at 11:00 o'clock p.m when the deal was made. They soon grew accustomed to their gifts and decided revenge when they found a diary written by their father and his ancestors.

It turned out that it was a group of blood suckers who had physical bodies and who also made a deal with a demon. In the book it stated that the two demons made a bet to see who created a superior being. One clan named Takeshi while the other……Yagami. The Yagami clan was known as Vampires because of their need to feed off of blood. They also had a secret power that was different for each being. And since Yuri and Ritsuka are considered mixed blood, both clans will hunt them down to destroy the abomination. So Yuri and Ritsuka decided for their code names to be _**V-Tamers. **_

_**TBC**_

_**An: this is my second story. I wont write it everyday like "SO IN LOVE WITH HIM" so for that I apologize. Here are some things you need to know about the twins that I didn't put in the story:**_

Ritsuka (The youngest of the twins.)

Description: short black hair with long bangs covering the outer edge of his face, 5'4, _eye color_: Light purple/tilted at the end, weaponry: sword, poison needles, and bows with arrows strapped to the back_._

_Animal transformation_: Jaguar.

_Secret power_: mind control.

Yuri (the oldest of the twins)

Description: medium black hair, short bangs, 5'3, eye color: dark purple/tilted at the end, Weaponry: machine guns, hand guns, and a knife.

_Animal transformation_: Hawk

_Secret power_: body possession.

_**Well that's it for now please review.**_


	2. Chapter 1: arrival

I do not own loveless

_**I do not own loveless.**_

_**Chapter 1 arrival:**_

"I see one heading your way." Ritsuka said throught the ear pierceas he kept his bonoculars on the target.

"I see him." Yuri replied fron the bush as the target walked past her. She crept up behimd him and time seemed to stand still as she was sucked into his body. "Phase 1 completed." She/he said in a deep throated voice as she/he flipped a strand of blond hair out of her/his eyes.

"Good work, now open the gates for me." Ritsuka said as he waited patiently from the other side. He was dressed in black form fitting cloathes and his weapons were strapped to him.

Yuri forced the body to do as she said and watched as the gates opened to allow her brother in.

"Took you long enough." Ritsuka complained as he strode past his sister.

"What's next?" Yuri asked while disarming the alarms with the code from the man's memory.

"I need you to bring the big man here so I could _ask _him a few questions. He answered as he drew a dark cloak over himself to blend in with the background.

"Just hold tight for a few." Yuri said as she turned towards the mansion to continue with the plan.

--

Yuri slid the slid the key card into the slot and waited for the signal to change green. When she entered the house she went into the direction where a sound was coming from. The door was opened to reveal a lounging room where pool tables were on her right side, a bar on her right, and a table was in the middle. All of a sudden a man appeared before her in a tailored suit. He looked no older than twenty-four, his hair was was long and manageable in silky platnuim blond, and he was enough to remind her of a stalking predator.

"Well, who was out there Ai?" he asked in a smooth voice. It was just a stray cat." Yuri answered. She searched through Ai's memories to find the name of this man.

'_Soubi…so that's his name. He's cute. But he's not the boss.' _She thought as 'her' eyes narrowed slightly. Soubi turned his back away from Yuri and proceed to walk down a narrow hall.

"Come, he's waiting for your report on the Takeshi case."

"Lead on. There's something I want to talk to him about." Yuri said with a slight grin on her/his face.

_**tbc**_


End file.
